


Good Boy

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Good Boy

Tord was practically crawling up the walls. It was raining and had been raining for almost a week straight. Which meant no outside. No new hentai magazines, no firing his guns, and no escaping the other three bodies that lived in the house with him.

Especially the drunk the room over. When Tom was into his cups, if he didn’t pass out first, he became extremely antagonistic. If normal Tom was a pest, drunk Tom was absolutely unbearable.

A sharp series of knocks at the door sent a shiver down Tord’s spine. He knew without opening it exactly who it was. 

“Hey commie, open up,” the grating voice slid through the door, wearing away at his last nerve.

Tord opened the door and asked “What?” through gritted teeth.

“I gots somethin’ to say… to you. You’re a really bastard you know that right?”

Tord pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Tom are we going to do this every time your BAC gets into double digits?”

“Hu?”

“Nevermind, just… go back to your room Tom, you can’t sleep off being a prick but you can sleep off the alcohol.”

“No way in hell commie, I ain’t done with you,” with that Tom stepped into Tord’s room. Tord felt a rush of pure fury at having his personal space invaded.

“Are you looking for a fucking problem?” he snarled.

Tom turned to look at him and gave him a wide grin.

“Nah, I’m just looking for a fuck.”

Maybe with a clearer sky and a clearer head Tord would not have taken the bait. Unfortunately he had neither and within about two seconds flat Tom found his face mashed uncomfortably against the wood paneled floor.

“You want a fuck? I’ll give you a fuck,” Tord said, glaring down at the smaller male.

He pulled down Tom’s jeans and underwear simultaneously, revealing a creamy, shapely bum. Without a second thought he gave it a harsh slap, which earned him a sharp yelp in reply. Tom looked back over his shoulder with watery eyes.

“That hurt you stupid fuck!”

Tord smiled, baring his canines at the drunkard.

“Good, we’re going to go until I get an apology and you act like a good boy. Then you can beg for me to fuck you.”

“In your dreams you –,” Tom’s sentence was abruptly derailed by another slap.

Tom writhed under Tord’s grip trying to break free of his firm grasp. His struggles merely earned him harder blows on the same spot. When he gave up Tord gave him a much lighter series of slaps as a reward.

A heat was building in Tord’s hand as he delivered blow after blow to the quivering body under him. When it seemed like Tom had been quiet for a while Tord grew suspicious. Then he took a moment to listen to Tom’s breathing. It was fast and shallow, almost like-

Tord heard the sound of something wet hitting the floor. 

“Did you just?” 

Honestly he was speechless. From his vantage point all he could see Tom’s ears were bright red.

Gently he rolled his reluctant partner over to confirm his suspicions. Thank god the floors were wooden.

“You’re a dirty little masochist, is that it? You come over here because you’re looking for someone to punish you? Someone to make you be a good boy?” Tord allowed himself a wolfish grin.

“Alright, I can give you that. But we do it my way,” with that Tord left Tom on the ground and went to rifle through his closet. He pulled out a red box and brought it over to his bed where he set it down before returning to Tom.

“We’re going to move this to the bed. My knees are getting sore from kneeling on the ground. Need help?” Tord asked offering Tom his hand. 

Tom took one look at the outstretched hand and used his own to wipe some of the cum off the floor before smacking it wetly into Tord’s hand. With his clean hand Tord grabbed a fistful of Tom’s hair and shoved his dirty hand into Tom’s face.

“Lick it. We aren’t doing shit until you clean my hand.”

Tom only offered a silent glare, which prompted Tord to give his hair a sharp tug. Wincing Tom timidly poked out the pink tip of his tongue and started to clean Tord’s hand. His nose crinkled in disgust. When he had finished, instead of releasing his hair Tord shoved his face toward the dirty spot on the floor.

“I was going to wipe it off later with a Kleenex, but if you’re going to act like a dirty slut, you’re going to get treated like one.”

When the spot on the floor looked considerably cleaner, Tord yanked Tom up to stand by his hood. He gave him a rough shove and sent the man sprawling onto his bed. Grabbing the red box he pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs and seized one of Tom’s hands, looping the other cuff through the bedframe before attaching it to Tom’s other wrist.

“If I do something you don’t like you say pineapple? Got it?” Tord asked, leaning in close to Tom. The brit ignored him, looking off to the size instead of answering. This prompted Tord to grab him by the chin and force him to look at him. 

“Do. You. Understand,” he enunciated each word clearly.

“Safeword is pineapple,” Tom mumbled.

Tord patted his cheek. “Good boy.”

He noticed Tom shiver at his words.

“Oh? Does the bad boy have a praise kink? Do you want me to tell you you’re a good boy?” Tord asked, putting emphasis on the last two words. Again Tom shuddered and Tord looked down to see that his spent member was gaining steam again.

“Well if you want that, earn it,” Tord said dismissively. He yanked Tom’s pants completely off before reaching for the red box. He rifled through it a bit before pulling out a few egg shaped devices, a bottle of lube and a bottle of some sort of ointment. Tord sat back a bit before taking out one last item, a small black rubber ring. Gently he slid the ring down over the head of Tom’s cock and rolled it down until it sat snuggly at the base.

“How’s that feel?” Tord asked, looking up at Tom whose face was scrunched in agitation.

“Feels weird, don’t like it,” he pouted.

“There’s always the safeword,” Tord singsonged, only to see Tom’s face become even more pinched.

“That’s what I thought,” Tord said. He grabbed the tube of ointment and put a bit on his fingers, no bigger than one would use for brushing their teeth. Tord then gentle began rubbing the cream around Tom’s hole and even stuck his middle finger inside a bit to get some on the just inside the rim. Tom squirmed lightly at the intrusion, but otherwise gave no sign of discomfort. When he had finished Tord added two pea sized dollops onto his finger tips and slid his hand under Tom’s sweatshirt. He rubbed the cream onto each nipple individually. Tom began to pant softly, the first noise he had made since Tord had started applying the cream.

“T-tord, what is that stuff? My ass feels really weird,” Tom asked squirming and closing his legs to rub his thighs together.

Tord waited until he had finished rubbing the cream into Tom’s right nipple before responding. Drawing his hands out of Tom’s shirt he said, “Oh this? It’s just a mild stimulant. An aphrodisiac if you will. Don’t worry it’s safe. It’s had a fair amount of trial runs.”

“F-fuck Tord, do something?” Tom panted slumping down into his hoodie as his face reddened.

“Like what? Tom, if you want something, you’ll have to be specific.”

“Touch me! God it feels like I’m on fire you fuck!” Tom whined, thrashing in his restraints. His cock was at full mast and a thin sheen of sweet covered his whole body. To Tord, he looked delicious.

“Oh Tom, that’s not how a good boy asks,” Tord said wagging his finger.

“T-tord please-,” Tom began.

“No Tom, you’ve lost the privilege of using my name. You can call me sir, daddy, or master. Use my name again and you’ll get a punishment,” Tord said.

“Ah- uh Daddy, can you please touch me?” Tom asked spreading his legs to present his erect member and pink hole to Tord.

Tord thought for a minute, “Mmmm no. You haven’t earned it yet. You’ve been a really naughty boy this past week,” Tord smirked. He wouldn’t deny that this past hour had been an enormous catharsis in that he was releasing all the pent up ire he had stocked up throughout the week he had been cooped in the same house as the man in front of him.

“T- Daddy please, I’ll be good,” Tom begged.

“Prove it,” Tord grinned. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his rather large cock. A bit of precum was leaking from the tip, which he directed towards Tom’s mouth. Tom tentatively licked the tip, catching the dribble of cum before it fell onto the bedspread.

“Tord, I’ve never- I don’t, I’venevergivenheadbefore,” the last few words tumbled out in a rush.   
Tord chose to forgive the use of his name and gently placed a hand on the back of Tom’s head.

“Hey, if you don’t want it’s okay, we can do something else.”

“I want to, I just… don’t really know how?” Tom said, looking down and flushing.

“I’ll guide you. If you want me to pull out, tap twice. Think you can do that?”

“Yeah.”

Gently Tord pressed his dick against Tom’s lips. Tom opened and slowly Tord fed his cock inside. When he felt Tom gag a bit he stopped. Getting Tom to swallow his whole cock in one go on his first try was unrealistic. Instead he just wanted to walk him through the basics.

“Use your tongue a little, just do what feels right,” Tord said. He placed his hand on the back of Tom’s head again, exerting no pressure, just as an act of reassurance. He felt Tom’s tongue rubbing along the underside of his head.

“Oh yeah, that feels really good baby, good boy,” he said. Tom let out a small grunt.

After a few moments Tord gently pulled out. He leaned in and gave Tom’s open mouth a deep kiss before pulling back.

“Daddy my ass really feels weird now, please, I’ll be good, please touch me,” Tom said, looking at Tord imploringly. 

“Not yet baby, I don’t think you’re ready yet. I have something else for you though,” Tord held up the small egg shaped toy he had pulled out earlier. Holding it in one hand he stuck a finger into Tord. He prodded around until the man above him gave a soft jerk and let out a small whimper.

“Feel good baby?” Tord asked.

“Mmmn god yes, Tord please just fuck me.”

Giving the toy a liberal coat of lube he gently pushed it into Tom. He made sure the toy was firmly nestled against Tom’s sweet spot, confirmed by a moan from Tom, before pulling his fingers out.

“Remember what I said Tom, it’s daddy or you get punished. I was going to leave it in for 5 minutes but you’ve just doubled your time, ” Tord said with a sadistic smile.

“W-wait what?” Tom asked.

His only answer was Tord pressing a button on a remote and a corresponding hum that started deep within him. Hands were up his sweatshirt again, pulling and tugging at neglected and oversensitive nipples. Tom tossed his head back as he moaned, baring his neck. Tord took the opportunity to suck several nasty hickies into the pale skin, finishing off with a soft bite that made the man under him jerk and whine.

“Daddy please take the ring off?”

“No baby not yet,” came the steady reply.

“Can I at least have your dick instead?”

“Not until the time is up, you still have four minutes,” Tord replied before returning to marking Tom’s neck. When he was tired of that he pushed up Tom’s sweatshirt and was greeted with two puffy, angry looking nipples. He took one into his mouth, lightly biting it and rolling it with his tongue. He used his other hand to slowly start stroking Tom’s dick. He grabbed some ointment and spread it on his thumb before rubbing it against Tom’s leaking slit.

Processing what Tord just did Tom uttered, “ Oh you monumental piece of shit.”

Tord grinned and gave Tom’s member a particularly rough stroke.

“Time is up, but if you’re going to use such foul language I don’t know if I should indulge you. Why don’t you beg?”

Every sensitive organ on his body felt like it was on fire. Tom could barely think straight with all the excess stimulus, let alone string together a coherent sentence.

“Daddy, I’m a slutty boy who wants your big fat cock inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want to be your good boy,” Tom let out a final shudder as he uttered the last sentence.

He felt Tord’s cock prodding at his entrance a moment later, lube slicked and ready.

“Wait Daddy, aren’t you going to take out the toy?”

“My slutty baby wouldn’t be satisfied if I did would he? Look at that sloppy hole,” Tord said, continuing to push in. He did so slowly, watching for signs of discomfort or pain in his partner’s face. His consideration earned him a heel in his side.

“Can you fucking go already?” Tom spat, giving Tord the nastiest glare he could muster up.

With that request Tord slammed the rest of the way in. Tom moaned as he finally felt his aching need being attended to. Tord continued a series of hard, sharp thrusts, continually moving and pressing the egg shaped toy against Tom’s prostate. 

“God Tord can you take the ring off,” Tom panted.

“Not yet,” Tord said. He did wrap a hand around Tom’s cock and being stroking. Instead of placating Tom this had the opposite effect. The man under Tord grew more and more frustrated and restless. As Tord felt himself about to cum he removed the ring. Almost instantly Tom came across his own stomach, clenching down around Tord. Tord thrust in deep and stilled cumming deep within Tom. He pulled his flaccid member out of Tom. Tom curiously, was still squirming against the sheets despite looking exhausted and thoroughly fucked out.

“Tord can you shut off the toy?” Tom asked. 

Tord looked for the remote and pressed the button that would increase the vibrations, “I didn’t hear a please.”

“Pineapple!” Tom choked out. He was tired, beyond oversensitive and overstimulated, and frankly, on the verge of tears.

Tord pressed the off button and had the toy out and cuffs off in under a minute. He rubbed Tom’s wrists to make sure they wouldn’t be sore tomorrow. Gently he put his lips next to Tom’s ear cuddling the smaller man’s body closer to him.

“I’m sorry I pushed it too far.”

“S’ok I was just tired and it was too much,” Tom murmured. Tord was warm, the bed was soft and he was about half asleep already.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Tord merely responded by pulling the covers over the two of them and pulling Tom closer.

“Hey Tom?”

“Mnh?”

“You were a really good boy.”


End file.
